A Friendship That Generated From A Negative Source
by jory014
Summary: Mikan Sakura, a brunette that's admired and loved by all was crying her heart out because of just one fateful day that greatly changed her life.


Hello!! Pipz! Its been so long since I made a story. I hope that you'd like this one!c:

(This is a revised version please enjoy!!!)

* * *

**A Friendship That Generated From A Negative Source**

* * *

Mikan Sakura, a brunette that's admired and loved by all was crying her heart out because of just one fateful day that greatly changed her life.

It was during the time when a sudden report came in Gakuen Alice that there was a wallet stolen from one of her classmates in class B named, Sumira Shouda. As they normally would, the principal ordered the teachers to inspect the students and their bags. When it was her turn to be inspected, she gave her bag confidently and allowed the ever-so-strict Jinno-sensei to search her. To her dismay the teacher suddenly pulled out the stolen, emptied wallet from her belongings.

"But...but, I didn't steal it sir! I swear! I never had the motive of stealing! The thief might have just put it there!" Mikan reasoned out really trying to pursuade her hard headed teacher.

"I'm sorry Ms. Sakura, you might be telling the truth but it can't be helped... it was found there. Because of this you will receive severe discipline from the principal..." Everyone in the class was shocked to think that this kind of girl was a robber?! A well-respected person!? As the whole classroom became filled with whispers and mumblings of shock, there was one who just stood there in the crowd being quiet and feeling nothing at all but pure relief that he wasn't caught.

The next day, she just went to her friends knowing that they'll believe that she didn't steal Sumire's dear wallet. When she neared the group, and just greeted them, everyone just stared at her as id she was an alien. Then her best friends, Hotaru stood up from the group and said,

"I'm sorry but, we don't want to mingle with a thief... knowing that anytime you might suddenly steal from us. We're sorry..." Then they left her and didn't even talk to her.

"But Hotaru, should've known well enough..." the girl begged. She really believed on her very special best friend.

"Shut Up! Get the hell away from here before I call the teachers! " shouted Sumire harshly. Those words sent a pang into her heart. Hearing those hurtful words... it was the last straw.

Feeling all alone and neglected, she cries every night for this pain and loneliness that pierced her heart. Especially when she remembered on how her friends disgustingly looked at her and just cast her away like that.

As days passed by, the feeling of great depression and misery showed on her face. Her eyes puffed, her dear dazzling face losing its glow. As the thief, Ruka Nogi saw this he felt really guilty just looking at her depressed face made him feel more troubled than relief.

Two weeks passed, he can no longer bear the uneasy feelings of awkwardness and guilt that his conscience brought him. When he saw her face, Ruka suddenly stood in class and confessed loudly,

"She didn't do it! I-I was the one who stole Sumire's wallet...Mikan, I'm really sorry for making your life miserable..." Then he looked at Jinno-sensei, feeling all ashamed and bowed his head.

"Thank you for your honesty, Ruka please go to the principal's office...now..." Then he went on his way leaving the classroom filled with shock. Everyone, especially her friends went to her with shame written on their faces.

"Mikan, I'm really sorry for not believing you and especially abandoning you." asked Hotaru apologetically.

"Mikan!" We're sorry too!" said everyone out loud.

"It's alright everyone, said Mikan smiling feeling relieved and stress-free," I forgive you all, no one could blame you guys... I mean if I were on your shoes I might have done that too..." but even if she smiled it was evident that pain was present from her eyes. Even if it was hard to forgive in her part, yet she kept her word.

Then after class, she saw Ruka along sitting on the corner staring blankly to space, feeling very bad and ashamed for what he had done and for the trouble that he had cause. Then someone went to him making conversation.

"Hey..." she started.

"...what are you doing here? Leave me alone, aren't you supposed to hate me for making your life so miserable?" Ruka replied with an angered cold voice.

"No...It's alright I know that people might think that I'm stupid because I'm talking to someone that can't be trusted but I do trust you not to do it again." she said as she took the seat beside the blond boy.

"Really? Yeah, I promised and I will definitely not do it again." replied Ruka feeling better as she gazed on the brunette with a gentle smile.

"Don't just promise... Do it..." the brunette mustered as she smiled back at the blond.

" Yeah, I know and by the way I'm really sorry for what I've caused you."

"It's alright I already forgave you."

"So want to be friends?" asked Mikan stretching forth her hand towards Ruka. Then he looked at her with a gleeful smile on his face and replied,

"Sure, why not?..." and he shook her hand and felt really delighted.

* * *

Lol, yeah...at least...it was better than before...look out for my other stories XP

I'll revise all of them now! XD

anyways please review! I'd really appreciate if you do so! SEND CRITICS OR COMMENTS OR EVEN SUGGESTIONS OF ANY KIND!


End file.
